Chocolate Wafer
by Garis Miring
Summary: xSLASHx xSBRLx Sirius nggak bisa masak. tapi dia malu bilang sama Remus. tapi akhirnya di punya jalan keluar. Oh, mungkin Sirius akan sedikit uke di sini.


**Chocolate Wafer**

By : Remus Black

"Sirius, apa kau bisa memasak?"

Aku mendongak menatap langit, mencari-cari arah datangnya suara indah itu. Terdengar familiar. Tapi siapa, ya?

"Aku di sini .." katanya sambil melambaikan tangan. Anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu mencoba menarik perhatianku dengan menurunkan _The Quibbler _yang sedang kubaca.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Remus .. kaubilang apa tadi?" kataku sambil bangkit dan menatap Remus sambil nyengir minta maaf.

Remus mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya sambil tersenyum, "tidak penting, sih—aku cuma tanya apakah kau bisa memasak atau tidak .."

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau tanya itu?"

Dengan gerakan tak terduga, Ia menggaruk belakang telinganya sambil nyengir, "yah—kau tahu, 'kan .. kalau nanti kita tinggal bersama .. _siapa tahu!_"

Aku tertawa melihat reaksinya yang begitu lugu dan polos seperti anak umur 7 tahun.

Oh, dan buat kalian yang belum tahu, Aku dan Remus sudah membina hubungan khusus selama 3 tahun terakhir ini. Aku ingat saat pertama kali kunyatakan perasaanku padanya saat musim gugur lalu ketika kami masih duduk di kelas 4, Ia terkejut dan menjatuhkan semua isi tasnya.

Ada yang bilang kalau hubungan kami selama 3 tahun ini hanyalah akal-akalanku saja supaya para gadis berhenti mengejar-ngejarku. Itu salah besar.

Aku benar-benar mencintainya.

Mungkin aku perlu mengganti kata kunci Peta Perampok menjadi "aku bersumpah sepenuh hati bahwa aku mencintai Remus Lupin" supaya mereka percaya.

Tapi siapa peduli? Selama aku masih mencintainya, itu urusan kami berdua, tidak ada yang boleh ikut campur. Terserah kalian mau anggap kami apa.

"Sirius!" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya lagi, "jawab, dong .."

"Apa? Oh, memasak ya? hmm .."

Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa memasak.

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya?

Aku harus terlihat keren dihadapannya.

"Sirius?"

"Oh—tentu saja!" kataku sambil mendengus sok tahu. Remus menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Oh, ya? apa misalnya?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"Ah, itu .. err—_Ratatouille, Bouillabaisse_" kataku dengan bangga—asal sebut sebenarnya.

"Wow, jago juga .." katanya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Aku bisa menangkap kesan iri-tapi-kagum dalam matanya. Kemudian Ia berkata, "buktikan, kalau begitu .."

Hatiku mencelos.

"Kenapa? Tak bisa?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, "tentu saja aku bisa! Akan kubuatkan kau .. err—COKLAT!"

Wajah Remus menjadi cerah, "wahh, kau baik sekali—tapi kenapa harus coklat, Padfoot?"

"Karena sebentar lagi Valentine, sayang .." kataku sambil membelai rambutnya. Ia mengikik pelan sambil menggumam 'oh, iya'

xxx

Nah, jadi disinilah aku! Terperangkap di dapur sekolah bersama sekumpulan peri rumah yang terus menyemangatiku. Mereka berjingkrakan seperti orang desa yang baru melihat eskalator. (sebenarnya aku juga belum pernah naik eskalator, tapi Remus bilang rasanya sama saja seperti menaiki tangga Hogwarts yang selalu bergerak-gerak itu)

"Ayo, Tuan! Aduk ke kiri sedikit!"

"Tunggu sampai buih ke-5 muncul, baru anda boleh mengaduknya ke arah berlawanan!"

Di saat-saat seperti inilah aku merindukan belajar Ramuan di bawah tanah bersama Slughorn, daripada bersama peri-peri rumah ini.

"Tuan! Jangan memperlambat laju aduk anda!"

"Sabar, Tuan! 3 menit lagi!"

"Ayo, Tuan! S'MANGAT!—"

"BERISIK!!"

Peri-peri rumah itu terdiam sebentar, lalu mereka kembali ribut seperti tadi.

Ini semua gara-gara diriku yang terlalu percaya diri dan besar kepala. Kenapa baru pada saat-saat seperti ini aku menyadarinya?

Aku tak bisa membayangkan wajah Remus kalau kukatakan bahwa selama ini aku membohonginya dengan mengaku-ngaku sebagai ahli masak.

"_Kau pembohong, Padfoot! Kalau untuk hal sekecil ini saja kau membohongiku, bagaimana tentang perasaanmu padaku? Apa itu juga bohong? Lebih baik kita akhiri saja hubungan ini .."_

Kuaduk kualiku penuh nafsu. _Jangan sampai, _batinku.

xxx

Aku sedang bermimpi tentang bel besar yang sedang mengejarku dengan bunyi dentangannya yang begitu keras ketika kurasakan tangan yang begitu lembut mengusap wajahku.

"Sirius, pelajaran sudah usai" bisik Remus lembut ditelingaku, "ayo bangun .."

Aku membuka mata dan menemukan sosok Remus di sebelahku. Dahinya mengernyit—tapi walaupun begitu dia tetap manis.

"Kau terlihat lelah akhir-akhir ini .." katanya lembut.

"Aku? Tidak, tentu saja!" Kataku mantap, "jadi, mau kemana kita sekarang?"

Remus merapikan bukunya, "aku mau ke perpustakaan, mau ikut?", ketika melihat ekspresi aneh di wajahku, Ia berkata, "tak usah dijawab, Padfoot—aku duluan, ya!". Ia bangkit lalu mengecup bibirku dan menghilang di antara kerumunan.

Tapi rupanya ekspresi anehku tadi bukanlah karena mendengar Remus berkata mau ke perpustakaan, aku baru ingat—kursus memasak bersama peri-rumah (disingkat KMBP), siang ini, di dapur sekolah.

Rupanya itu juga yang membuatku tampak kurang sehat belakangan ini.

Tapi apapun demi dirinya, semua akan kulakukan!

Termasuk yang satu ini, belajar masak coklat bersama peri-rumah.

Andai Ia tahu betapa menderitanya diriku ..

Aku berlari secepat ombak (tidak secepat kilat, itu terlampau cepat ..) dan berhenti ketika menemukan lukisan buah-buahan di salah satu tembok batu.

Kulakukan prosedur yang sama: menggelitik buah pir dan masuk ke dalam lubang lukisan.

"Tuan sudah datang!" pekik salah satu peri rumah, menyebabkan peri-peri yang lain bangun dan menarik-narik bajuku sambil memakaikan celemek.

"Nah, mana kualinya—ayo, cepat!" perintahku. Mereka menurut dan mengambil kuali serta bahan-bahan yang biasa kugunakan untuk membuat coklat.

Dengan menanamkan tekad Valentine-tinggal-sehari-lagi, aku mulai menuang bahan-bahan dan seperti biasa, para peri rumah menyemangatiku.

xxx

Kuhempaskan tubuhku ke atas salah satu sofa empuk di Ruang Rekreasi. Aku frustasi, Valentine tinggal besok dan aku masih belum tahu bagaimana cara membuat coklat yang benar.

Tiba-tiba di tengah kegalauan yang amat sangat, sebersit ide muncul di benakku.

xxx

Pagi hari Valentine (kebetulan hari libur), sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya, Hogwarts sepi karena kebanyakan pasangan sekarang sedang pergi ke luar untuk sekedar bermesra-mesraan.

James pergi dengan Lily ke _Madam Puddifoot_. Asal tahu saja, kini mereka—akhirnya—jadian.

Peter pergi dengan pacarnya ke Hogsmeade.

Jadi sekarang tinggal aku dan Remus.

Kulihat Remus masih tidur. Selimutnya naik-turun pelan mengikuti alur napasnya yang teratur.

Aku mendekatkan diri ke tempat tidur, "selamat pagi, Remus"

"Hngg?" Ia terbangun, rambutnya kusut dan wajah bangun tidurnya sungguh menggemaskan bagiku. "selamat pagi juga, Sirius"

Aku menggeser posisi dudukku diatas tempat tidur, menghadap Remus lalu membelai rambutnya—sekalian merapikannya.

"Kau tahu ini hari apa?" tanyaku, Ia mengernyit.

"Aku tidak tahu .." katanya sambil menerawang, tapi kemudian matanya melebar "ooh! Aku ingat—"

"Hari Valentine!" kataku semangat.

"Iy—oh, bukan, maksudku .. kukira kau mau membuktikan janjimu?" katanya ragu-ragu. "aku baru ingat kalau hari ini ternyata Valentine .."

Aku mendekat dan berbisik di telinganya, wangi tubuhnya menyeruak di antara wajahku, "aku punya kejutan untukmu, tutup mata .."

Ia menutup matanya sambil tersenyum, kurogoh sakuku dan mengeluarkan benda itu lalu meletakkannya di pangkuan Remus.

Remus membuka matanya dan berseru senang, "Wah, terima kasih, ya—apa ini?"

"Buka saja" kataku enteng.

Remus mengguncangnya pelan dan membuka bungkusannya, "Wafer coklat? Katamu mau membuatkanku cokelat?"

"Yah—aku hanya ingin bereksperimen sedikit, sekali-kali wafer boleh juga, coklat di hari Valentine agak membosankan, bukan?" kataku penuh percaya diri.

Remus tersenyum, "ada-ada saja kau—nih .."

Ia menjulurkan batang coklat itu ke arahku. Aku mengawasi wafer sepanjang pena bulu itu pelan-pelan hilang ditelan Remus.

Aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi, juga tidak lagi memusatkan perhatian pada wafer coklat yang dari tadi masih berada dalam genggamanku. Seluruh pandanganku tersita untuk Remus. Anak itu masih dengan perlahan melumatkan wafer-wafer itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sesekali kulihat Ia menjilati bibirnya.

Ia terlihat begitu manis dan—menggoda.

Ketika Ia mengambil batang wafer terakhirnya, Ia menoleh ke arahku dan berkata, "Padfoot? Kenapa tidak kaumakan _itu_ dari tadi?"

Aku tidak menjawab melainkan terus memandangi bibir merahnya yang bergerak-gerak pelan.

Ia baru akan memulai gigitan terakhirnya ketika kutahan ujung wafer yang masih kelihatan dengan gigiku. Aku mempercepat laju gigitanku dan tiba-tiba bibirku bertemu dengan ujung wafer yang menempel pada bibirnya.

Remus membuka mulutnya dan menjilati sisa wafer yang terdapat pada bibirku. Tubuhnya makin mendesakku kebelakang dan terpaksa aku harus berbaring untuk menahan berat tubuhnya.

Ketika menjilati sisa wafer sudah bukan merupakan hal yang menarik baginya, Ia makin mencium bibirku dan mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak jelas sehingga lebih terdengar seperti erangan di telingaku.

Aku memberanikan diri untuk meraba lehernya dan menariknya lebih dekat. Aku bisa merasakan tangannya menjelajahi daerah leherku dan terus turun ke bawah, rupanya Ia sedang mencari cara untuk membuka kancing kemejaku.

Dalam waktu yang relatif singkat, Ia berhasil membuka tiga kancing dan menurunkan bibirnya dengan cepat seolah sudah tidak sabar untuk menjamah bagian itu dengan bibirnya.

Aku merinding ketika dia sudah mulai menemukan titik yang paling sensitif dari leherku. Kucengkram kerah bajunya dengan erat sambil bergumam, "Remus, sudah—hentikan .."

Ia memandangku sejenak lalu tersenyum sambil menurunkan wajahnya dan mencium pipiku, "terima kasih untuk hadiahnya, Padfoot .."

Aku hanya terkekeh pelan, dia tidak tahu bahwa—

"Padfoot, lihat! Kasurku penuh dengan remah-remah wafer, nih .." katanya manja, "harus kubersihkan dulu—bisa kau bangun sebentar?"

Ia mengambil bungkusan wafer itu dan mulai membolak-baliknya. Kertas alumunium itu berkilat-kilat ditimpa sinar matahari.

Remus menyipitkan mata, "'_Hon'_—apa ini"

Oh, tidak.

"_Honey_? Oh, kau singguh manis, Sirius .." katanya sambil menghela napas senang.

Tapi kemudian ekspresinya berubah dengan cepat, "_Hon—ney .. Honeyduk? Honeydukes?_"

Tidaaak.

"_Honeydukes?"_

Aku hanya bisa nyengir.

_t__amat _

CATATAN PENGARANG :

Terinspirasi dari permainan klasik. Menggigit wafer dari ujung-ke-ujung. Ketika ujungnya bertemu .. HAHAHHA!

Baru kali ini menjadikan Sirius sebagai 'penerima', aneh juga kalau dilihat-lihat.

Bodo amat ..


End file.
